parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Rescue Ranger Detective Part 4 - Enter Prince John
(He Playing Violin and Gadget) *Gadget: Now, will you please listen to me? My daddy's gone and I'm all alone! *Chip: Young Lady this a Most Inopportune Time (Playing again) Sure your Mother Those ways *Olvia:i Don't have a Mother *Chip:Well what Then Perhaps see see Here I Simply have no time for Lost Fathers *Olivia:I Didn't it was Taking by a Bat *Chip:Did you Say Bat *Olivia:Yes *Chip:Did have a Crippled Wing *Olivia:I Don't Know But He has a Pet Leg *Chip:Ha *Dale:I Say do you Know Him *Chip: (sitting on the top of the chair, as if building up to a shocking revelation) Know Him That Bat One Fidget By Name is in the Employ of the fiend who was the very target of My Experiment the Horror of My Every waking Moent The Nerafious Professor Ratigan (Chip Points his Bow in the direction of the fireplace where a picture of a Lion sits on the mantle Frame the Flames in the fire Burts and lighting strikes as we see a close up Ratigan's Evil Smile) *Dale:Uh Ratigan *Chip:He's a Genius Dale A Genius Twisted evil the Napoleon of Crime *Dale:Is Better that *Chip:Worse for years I've tried to capture Him and I Can Clouse so very Close each time he's Naturally evaded My Grasp (Cut to Sawer of Lodon) The Corner of London See where Ratigan's at Large There's no Evil scheme he wouldn't concoct No Depravity he Wouldn't Commit (We Comes to an empty barrel on its sid and an iron doors with Bars) Who knows what Prince John Scheme that villain my be plotting even as we speak *(Inside the prison a Mechanical Robot is Pouring tea into a Cup Monterey Jack is Working at a Podium controlling its Movements) *(An Evil Lion brown Fur No Manes He Warring a Red Coat and Gold Crown and Teen Ring on his Fings and is Only and Gentlemanlike) *Prince John:(Chuckles Evilly) Quite an Ingenious Scheme eh Monty and Aren't you Proud to be A Part of it *Monterey Jack:This whole thing....I-I-it's Monstrous *(He Continues workingf at the controls getting the robot to pour a spoonful of sugar into the teacup and stir) *(In Prince John's Hands is a Smal gold Bell which Obviously hold a certain threa he Rings it once but instead of Being afraid Monterey Jack Becomes angry and Defiant) *Monterey Jack: I-I-I don't care! *(He Jerk hard on the controls Making the robot dump the cup of tea on its head the robot seizes the teapot and pours that onto its head as well then hurls it towards Prince John whe dodges just in time the robot is failing around and finally stops but not before squirting oil out wich lands on Prince John's Coat) *Monterey Jack:You can do what you want with me. I won't be a part of this...this...this evil any longer! (Prince Joh has wiped the oil from his Coat and breathes out his cigarette smokes he smiles) *Prince John:(biting off rage) Mmm...(normally) Very well. If that is your decision. (He picks up Gadget's ballerina doll and winds it up.) Oh, uh, by the way, I'm taking the liberty of having your Daughter brought here. *Monterey Jack:G-Gadget *Prince John:Yes. Hm-hm, yes. (He sets the doll down and watches it dance; mockingly) I would spend many a sleepless night if anything unfortunate were to befall her. *Monterey Jack:(from o.c.) You...you wouldn't! (Prince John picks up the doll again, and squeezes it until it breaks. He gazes at the doll in mock sorrow, then lunges threateningly at Monterey Jack.) *Prince John:(Yelling) FINSH IT FLAVERSHAM (With a heavy heart, Monty does as he's told.) (Outside, Prince John is humming to himself as he writes a list.) *Prince John:Oh I Love it when I'm Nasty *(He Looks above the doorway to another barrel where Sir Hiss is sleeping in his bed) *Prince John:Hiss *(Sir Hiss Doesn't awaken so Prince John screams in his ear) *Prince John:(Calling back) SIR HISS *(Startled the Snake from his perch and rolls down the stairs at Prince John's Feet) *Prince John:Bright and alert as always. Here's the list. And you know what to do, and no mistakes! *Sir Hiss:(Chuckles Nervously)Yes, no...no...no mistakes, sir. (quickly reading the list) Tools, gears, girl, uniforms... *Prince John:(impatiently yelling from the doorway) NOW, SIR HISS! *Sir Hiss: I'm going, I'm going! I'm going! (Sir Hiss rushes over to a drain grate, lifts it up and disappears below.)